Who are you dating? Requested one shot
by German-Snixx
Summary: The glee club tries to figure out who Santana is dating, Santana and Puck don't tell them anything. But as Brett Pierce walks into the choir room to take Santana on a date the whole glee club sits there in shock, Puck tells them that they started dating two years ago and Brett and San are in love with each other. !Brettanafluff Summary sucks


**I wrote this one on a request I hope you like it :]**

Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman walk inside the school as Sam Evans stops them, Sam looks at Santana with a small shy smile. '' Will you go on a date with me Santana?'' No sorry Evans I have a boyfriend, Sam nods his head and turns around with his head down.

Rachel heard everything and runs as fast as possible to the choir room, Puck follows Rachel and sits down in the front row.

'' Do you guys know, who Santana is dating?'' Rachel asks as she sits down on the piano, '' No is she dating someone?'' Finn asks confused

'' Yeah she said that to Sam'' Rachel says as she looks at her boyfriend '' Who can it be?'' Artie asks

Puck look down at his hands with a smirk and listens to the conversation, he knows who Santana is dating but that is because they grew up together. Santana is dating Puck's best friend and teammate Brett Pierce.

Brett is the biggest badass of the school together with Santana and Puck, but nobody from school knows that they are friends.

They know that Puck and Brett are best friends but nobody knows that Santana belongs to them too, every time someone says something bad about Santana. Brett attacks them and sends Puck a text, Puck sees Santana as his little sister and first he didn't like it that Santana and Brett were dating.

But now he can really see that Brett really loves her, but he didn't tell her that yet. Brett wanted to wait for the right time and that's why he asked Santana on a date today, Puck helped him out planning the date and together they made a reservation at breadstix and after that a small walk through the park.

Puck's head shoots up as he hears his name '' What?'' He asks, ''do you know who Santana is dating?'' Sam asks

Santana walks into the room and hears the question, she sits down next to Puck and looks at the other students. '' Yes he knows''

Quinn looks at Santana with an eyebrow raised '' Who is it?'', '' Why do you want to know that?'' Santana asks

'' Nobody turns Sam Evans down, so we all want to know who your secret boyfriend is.'' Rachel says shrugging

Santana glares at Rachel and shrugs her shoulders '' I don't have to tell you guys who my boyfriend is''

Mercedes groans '' Come on Satan everyone here knows who we are dating, why can't you tell us who you are dating?'', '' If she doesn't want to tell you guys, she doesn't have too.'' Brett growls as he walks into the choir room.

Finn looks at him in shock and asks '' What are you doing here Pierce?'', Brett smirks '' Picking up my girlfriend, school is over and it's time for our date.''

Puck stands up with a big smile and gives Brett a bro hug '' Good luck'', '' Thanks'' Brett whispers with a chuckle.

Quinn looks at them confused '' Who is dating the biggest badass and hottest boy in the school?'', Santana walks to Brett and gives him a peck on the lips. She turns around with a smirk and says. '' I am dating the hottest boy''

Everyone's jaw drops and Brett starts laughing '' So you are the reason why he declined every girl and me when we asked him out'' Quinn growls

Santana shrugs her shoulders '' Yeah I am, is that a problem Fabray?'', '' Bitch'' Quinn growls.

Brett takes a step forward '' What did you just call her?'', '' Let her babe, come on I want to go on our date.'' Santana says as she holds him back

Brett nods his head and intertwines their hands, Brett walks with Santana out of the choir room and leaves a few shocked students sitting there.

Puck laughs as he sees the shocked faces and says '' You guys are fucking stupid, everyone with eyes can see that they are in love with each other. Finn three months ago you said that Santana was a slut and Brett attacked you, he attacks everyone who talks bad about his girl they are dating for almost two years now.

Artie five months ago Brett slushied you and threw you in a dumpster, that is because you said that Santana was a bitch. Quinn you have to thank Santana for holding him back, he wanted to attack you because he doesn't care if he hits a boy or girl nobody says something bad about his girl.''

'' Why don't we see them act all couply in school?'' Artie asks confused, '' The three of us are the badasses here, they both agreed to keep it down in school but that can change tomorrow. Don't try to come between them because I will help Brett with attacking you guys, Santana is like a sister to me and Brett really takes care of her so try something and I will break your bones are we clear?'' Puck growls

'' Y-yes'' Everyone stutters, '' Good'' Puck says and walks out of the choir room.

Puck walks to his car and smiles as he sees a six pack of his favorite beer, he jumps in his car and drives to his house.

Santana and Brett both sit on their favorite tree in the park and look at the pond, Brett wraps his arms around Santana from behind and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Santana lays her head against his shoulder and sighs contently.

Brett smiles and pulls something out of his pocket, he gives Santana another kiss on the cheek and whispers. '' I got something for you babe''

Santana looks at him confused '' What is it baby?''

Brett smiles and gives Santana the small square black box, Santana gasps as she sees the name of her favorite jewelry store and looks at Brett in shock.

'' Open it babe'' Brett chuckles, Santana opens the small box and gasps as she sees a beautiful necklace with a heart pendant. '' Woah babe it's beautiful''

'' Not as beautiful as you'' Brett whispers and cringes a little bit as he hears how cheesy that sounded, Santana chuckles and asks. '' Are that real diamonds?''

'' Yeah'' Brett says with a small smile

Santana looks at Brett in shock and says '' But babe that is too expensive''

'' Nothing is too expensive for you babe'' Brett whispers with a small smile

Santana gives Brett a peck on the lips and looks at the pendant, she grabs her cellphone as she sees something in the pendant. Brett bites his bottom lip a little bit worried and wraps his arms around Santana's waist.

Santana's mouth drops open as she sees the three words, Santana turns her head and looks at Brett with tears in her eyes.

Brett looks at her with a small smile and says '' Today exactly two years ago I asked you out on a date, after a small fight with Puck that if I would hurt you he would hunt me down. Last year I wanted to say it for the first time but I never found the right time, the two years that I can call you my girlfriend are the best years of my life San.

Puck helped me planning this all out because only saying the three words didn't seem right to me, last weekend we traveled to New York to buy a necklace and when I saw that necklace by Tiffany's I just had to buy it.

Nothing is too expensive for you babe, I love you so much San and I think it's time to just go to school together. I don't care about my reputation as long as I have you by my side….''

Santana cuts Brett's rambling off by kissing him, Brett smiles in the kiss and wraps his arms around Santana's waist.

Santana slowly pulls away and whispers '' I love you too Brett and I don't care about my reputation either, I just want to walk into the school with you and Puck and glare at every girl that looks at you.''

Brett chuckles and puts Santana's necklace around her neck, Santana plays with the necklace and gives Brett a peck on the lips.

Santana cuddles into Brett and looks at the pond with a small smile, Brett lays his head on Santana's shoulders and enjoys the rest of the night with his girlfriend in his arms.

**So this was a requested one shot by Suntan140, I hope you like it Suntan140. :]**


End file.
